


The Trouble With Pheromones

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe comes to her own conclusions about why Desiree didn't have an effect on Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Pheromones

Clark was working in the Torch with Chloe when, apropos of nothing, she blurted out, “Clark you know you can tell me anything, right?”

Clark looked at her suspiciously for a moment, before settling on an innocuous, “I know.”

“No, seriously,” she said, oddly earnest. “If you have something that you’re afraid or embarrassed to tell people about you can always tell me. I won’t judge you no matter what; I promise. And if you wanted me to keep it a secret from people, even Pete or your parents, then my lips are sealed.”

Okay, so clearly not just a random show of friendly support then. “Chloe, what’s this all about?”

“Well, I was just thinking about the whole thing with Desiree and it occurred to me that you might need someone to confide in. Someone with less small town sensibilities.” Alright then, she probably hadn’t come to the independent conclusion that Clark was an alien or a meteor mutant at least. But what she was implying…

“I told you, nothing happened between me and Desiree.”

Chloe let out a short burst of startled laughter in response. “Of course nothing happened. Why would I even think that knowing you’re…” Chloe said, trailing off suggestively.

“Knowing I’m what?” Clark demanded sharply.

“Jeez Clark, are you going to make me say it? Knowing that you’re gay.”

“What? I’m not– Why would you–” Clark babbled, becoming incoherent in shock. “I’m in love with Lana!”

Normally such a declaration would be enough to make Chloe go to her jealous place, sending her storming out of the room, but today she just smiled sympathetically. “And a lot of gay people get married and have kids. It’s really not all that uncommon for someone not to become aware of their homosexuality until they’re middle aged.”

“That’s too bad for them, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m not gay,” Clark asserted.

“Okay, maybe you’re not,” Chloe said, putting her hands up in placating gesture. “It’s just something I think you should consider.”

“Fine, Chloe. If I ever suddenly realize I’m gay, I promise you’ll be the first to know,” Clark said with a huff.

“Okay, okay, backing off now,” replied Chloe, going back to her work with a conciliatory tone and an amused glint in her eye. Frowning, Clark did the same.

“I’m _not_ gay.”

“Whatever you say, Clark.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has a sequel written by the lovely Josephina_X! It's called "The Trouble With Assumptions..." and the link to it is in the comments, I urge you to check it out! (Fair warning, it is slightly Clexier than this story was if you aren't into that).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Trouble With Assumptions...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160464) by [josephina_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x)




End file.
